Aurora Academy -- Enter Medium
by Lilla Strider
Summary: Another 'Aurora' crossover fic, this time with my latest obsession: Homestuck! Espeo, Lilla, and Xandra have somehow managed to find their way into yet another situation involving another world they didn't even know of! Where did Espeo find this 'Pesterchum' and 'Sburb' and who the heck is this Strider kid that randomly pesters Lilla? Only one way to see, end the world and enter!


_So I finally started a crossover fanfic between my own comic and Homestuck that I *gasp* actually like! So here's the first little bit!_  
><em>*Only posting a little because I want to see if anyone's curious enough about it to want more*<em>

_[sorry if the pesterchum/trollian stuff isn't correct, I probably should have logged on to mine to double check, oh well]_

"I swear to Hades if she pesters me about this damn game one more ti-"

_PING!_

The blonde hissed under her breath, on the brink of breaking the phone in her hand. "Espeo-fucking-Leona I'm so sick of you right now," she growled to herself as she pulled up Pesterchum mobile, promptly switching it to the much more attractive red interface called Trollian, and opened her new message.

howlingLightning [HL] began pestering devilsFeline [DF]

HL: LILLA! LILLA LILLA LILLA!

HL: Bitchy cat lady answer meeeeeeee

DF: Jesus fuck what the hell do you want now

DF: I swear to Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and your stupid dog breath if it's about the game

HL: DID YOU GET THE FILE I SENT YOU? I sent it to Xandra too 3 We need to play it together!

DF: I have pretty good reason to believe playing this game is going to cause the end of the damn world. I really don't think the Administration or the Gods will be very happy with us for that.

HL: No no, it won't affect any part of Olympus, I promise! It'll probably screw up the humans though…hmmm…

DF: …

DF: "Hmmm?"

DF: Dear fucking lord. I don't even like the humans and yet I've put more thought into this than you have. Are you serious right now. You're even dating a human and yet-

DF: No. You know what, nope.

DF: I'm blocking you again, you're annoying doggirl.

devilsFeline has blocked howlingLightning

howlingLightning [HL] began pestering devilsFeline [DF]

HL: Hehehehehe D

DF: You're a shit, stop talking to the computer guy. Seriously though, what do you want Leona?

HL: Awh but he's funny! And he spells weird, I like it! And Taura, if you simply must know, I want you and Xandra to play the damn game!

DF: I'll talk to her about it, we're hitting up the coliseum in a bit anyways. Feel free to join, shithead. Peace.

devilsFeline gave up trolling howlingLightning

"Fucking Espeo, she's gonna' screw us all over. I need to get back in touch with that Strider kid and see how things are going in his session before she does something stupid…."

With a sigh, Lilla stripped out of her pajamas and into her usual armor's under-suit. As she lazily pulled her long locks into a bun, she made her way out the door and down towards the common area in the entrance of the dorm building. Xandra met her with a small nod as she walked out of the elevator and the two quietly made their way across Aurora Academy's campus towards the 'battlegrounds'.

"She bother you about the game yet today?"

The powerful mage by the demon's side glanced over a raised a brow as a gust of wind blew her black and purple bangs out of her face. "No, not yet."

Lilla nodded. "We need to wait until I can get Strider to answer his stupid pesterchum shit again. I haven't heard from him since Espeo downloaded the stupid thi-"

"If we use the Underground's portals to jump into the session, we technically aren't starting our own and therefore won't create a cataclysmic apocalypse bullshit scenario."

"Okay, ass, I was getting to that. I've already talked to Dec-"

"Declan about it. I know."

"I really don't like you, dragon shit."

"I know."

Lilla glared at the mage momentarily, then rolled her eyes as she stopped and stared at the building before them. They'd arrived at the coliseum faster than usual, most likely because of the conversation at hand. The blonde shook her head and grumbled under her breath, "So we're doing it then?"

Xandra blinked and shrugged, walking by the Hellcat and into the outdoor locker-room to their right. "Why not, it's not like we haven't gotten into worse situations."

Lilla furrowed a brow and glanced down. "This is fucking stupid, that's the problem," she mumbled before taking a ridiculously deep breath and following the mage inside.

_PING!_


End file.
